Mal Karma, Buen Karma
by Ilye-aru
Summary: SasuNaru. La EPICA historia de Uchiha Sasuke y su lucha contra la adolescencia, vidas pasadas... y el karma. Porque para mal o para bien, el amor trasciende en el tiempo y el karma está listo para morderte el trasero.
1. Adolescente Fluorescente

**Título:** Mal Karma, Buen Karma  
**Género:** Crack/General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu. Lulz.  
**Words:** 1625.  
**Rated:** K por gay Sasuke gay y su puberta y obsena boca.  
**Tipo:** Series. (1/???).  
**Warning:** Spoilers, reincarnation!issues, lol, normalDorkyOOC!Sasuke, dorkyGLASSES!Naruto y **High School AUness.**  
**Comments: **Celebrando que con esta ya son 50 historias publicadas, decidí (malamente) aventurarme en mi segunda serie larga. Debería haber aprendido la lección con _Residente del Sol _peroooo noooo, la linda tenía que venir y lanzar un fic que probablemente tenga más de cinco capítulos (sin mencionar que ya tengo _Love Rollercoaster_ y _Huesos _en la espera). No sé que tan seguido actualice y no estoy muy segura de que clase de rumbo tomará este fic, pero les pido paciencia y espero que lo disfruten. No duden en apuntarme mis errores por review, un 'Continúalo, plz' no me ayuda a ver si me he equivocado o no D:

¡Muchas Gracias a Cut-san por betearlo!

* * *

**I**

Uchiha Sasuke llegó al mundo, un húmedo veintitrés de Junio quince años atrás, como cualquier otra criatura: desnudo, ruidoso y directo desde el interior de su madre. Pero siempre hubo algo que lo diferenció del resto de los niños de su edad: una particularidad poseída por pocos (des)afortunados. Una particularidad que le moldeó en el paranoico, incomodo y socialmente retardado individuo que es hoy en día.

Uchiha Sasuke nació _sabiendo_.

Desde el momento en que sus pulmones recibieron aire por primera vez y sus llantos de infante se fueron escuchados con orgullo por sus padres, supo (sí, supo), desde el primer momento que, hace mucho muchísimo tiempo, _la jodió._ Soberana y supremamente, ocho desastrosas veces en total y cada una peor que la anterior. Ocho oportunidades, ocho vidas anteriores… y cada una terminaba de peor forma que una mala película extranjera de explosiones.

Desde luego, pequeño y adorable, Sasuke no asimiló dichos conocimientos al principio, pues siendo tan joven e inocente, nuevo en el mundo, no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaban las incoherencias y terribles escenarios que poblaban su joven cabecita. No obstante y sin siquiera saber de estos recuerdos, memorias de otras _vidas_, aprendió desde temprana edad a odiar ciertos olores, colores, sabores y objetos. Es así que sus padres nunca pudieron figurarse por qué el color naranja le causaba jaquecas a su retoño o por qué, desde bebé, cada mirada dirigida a al hermano mayor sería una de poderoso e indiscutible aborrecimiento.

- Madre, creo que Sasuke me odia- dijo Itachi, un día en que su hermano le miraba con particular intensidad. Su madre sólo hizo a un lado el comentario con un ademán de la mano, _Son ideas tuyas_, le dijo.

- ¡Me acaba de lanzar una engrapadora!

Fue así que Sasuke, a la tierna y corta edad de cinco años, aprendió y aplicó lo que más tarde sería la peor de sus pesadillas: el _karma_. Pero no nos movamos a ese tópico aún.

Sasuke, un niño _normal_, creció de forma _normal_ y tuvo una infancia _normal_. Hasta la pubertad, eso es, una etapa que le recordó que_ 'No, Sasuke, no eres normal: eres un tipo que absolutamente _la cagó_ ocho veces, en ocho vidas distintas y recuerda cada una de ellas, seguramente debido a que si no formabas conciencia la _novena_ vez ibas a totalmente_ joderla_ de nuevo'._ A lo que gentil, cortés Sasuke, contestó _'Tienes que estar jodiéndome'_.

'_Soy tu cerebro, niño, como tu central de poder _no_ puedo joderte'_. Fin de la discusión.

Así, junto a las espinillas y los tropezones en la voz, crecieron vividos recuerdos dentro de su cabeza y durante un tiempo la realidad se le hizo un poco… _confusa._ Confusa no el sentido de _'Creo que maté a alguien mientras dormía y no me di cuenta. ¿O eso fue ayer?'_ más bien en el sentido de _'¿Dónde dejé mi espada… o eran las llaves del auto lo que buscaba? Ah, aquí está el libro de matemáticas.'_ Porque a pesar de tener la sanidad mental pendiendo de un hilo el chico no era tonto. En serio.

Durante los cuatro largos, tortuosos y hormonales años que duró su pubertad, Sasuke hizo su tarea. Y a tarea no me refiero a escuela, no (eso fue aparte, permíteme decirte), sino a que el chico finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su cabeza y se le ocurrió la brillante, pero a la vez tardía, idea de investigar. Hizo de la biblioteca y las librerías de callejón sus nuevos hogares, agarrando cuanto libro esotérico y de lo oculto encontró. No hallando éxito intentó con una tarotista, pero resultó no sólo ser una farsa, sino que también una farsa cara, y mucho: aún le duelen los bolsillos cuando piensa en ella. La terapia no ayudó tampoco y tuvo que mentirle a sus padres sobre la orden que recibieron de internar a su hijo en un hospital mental. Afortunadamente, le dijo a la psiquiatra que se llamaba Itachi.

Después del fiasco de la terapia y banca rota producto de la tarotista estafadora, parecía no haber solución a los problemas de Sasuke, eso es, hasta un año _antes del idiota_ _(A.N.)_ cuando, a los catorce, conoció a la persona que sería su _guía espiritual_.

- ¿Vienes seguido acá, niño? – Al oír la voz irrumpiendo el silencio en la biblioteca, Sasuke fue lo suficientemente educado como para despegar los ojos de _'La Reencarnación: Una Verdad Olvidada'_ y dirigirle una mirada irritada al extraño que le dirigía la palabra. Inmediatamente se arrepintió.

- Te me haces molesta y fastidiosamente familiar – dijo y se aseguró de mirarlo con aún más enfado. El tipo seguía siendo el espantapájaros fastidioso de su séptima vida_ (¿O era octava? Sí, creo que era la octava)._

- Awww, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Sasuke – Sonrió debajo de la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y sus ojos se curvaron hasta quedar en forma de 'U'. Sasuke se preguntó por un momento si ese gesto era algo humano. Aquel hombre tenía algo que ver con él, recordaba…

- Maestro Kakashi – Bingo. _'Así que eso era'._

- Veo que no soy el único que recuerda, entonces – Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero el efecto retardado de la impresión se la cerró de golpe.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Sólo algunos pueden recordar experiencias pasadas, Sasuke – dijo – sólo aquellos que han estropeado sus vidas en demasiadas ocasiones pueden recordar. Dado que la vida que compartimos resultó en un desastre particularmente malo para ambos, me figuré que tú la habías cagado tantas veces como yo.

'_Pues gracias por decírmelo'._

- ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad.

- A ver…– adoptó un aire distraído y comenzó a contar con los dedos – cinco. Con esta son seis.

Sasuke hizo rechinar los dientes ante la diferencia numérica entre ambos.

- Ohohoho, ay Sasuke, por esa cara puedo deducir que tú tienes_mucho_ más que contar – le dio un codazo y soltó una risa burlona – ¡Pero si eres todo un problemático!

Aprovechando que esta vez la brecha generacional era corta, golpeó a Kakashi con un libro.

- ¡Ey, esa no es manera de tratar a tu guía espiritual! – dijo y cogió _'El paraíso del Coqueteo'_ para cubrirse la cabeza. Que diablos, el tipo estaba demente y era adicto a las novelas pornográficas.

A partir de ese momento las reuniones entre Sasuke y Kakashi en la biblioteca se hicieron regulares, tres o cuatro veces al mes se reunirían y Sasuke trataría de sonsacarle al hombre detalles de su vida como ninjas y si estaba de buen humor escucharía anécdotas de las otras vidas de Kakashi y quizás él haría lo mismo (siempre dependiendo del buen humor, por supuesto). Conocerle sirvió para dispersar un montón de dudas sobre su condición y una vez con la cabeza clara, pudo empezar a distinguir que recuerdo pertenecía a que vida y una lista de largos etcéteras. Siempre hubo una pieza faltante en cada una de ellas, incluida su vida actual, algo que se supone debía recordar, que había estado con él y que ahora debía buscar, pero nunca le llamó la atención ni le preocupó.

Ya una vez la fuente de sus problemas revelada y aceptada como una parte de si mismo (definitivamente no era algo común y cualquier persona enloquecería, pero ¿para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto?), Sasuke se convirtió en un adolescente_ normal_, con una vida _normal_, un _normal_ sobreviviente de la pubertad. Eso hasta que_ A.N. _se convirtió en _D.N._, alas: conoció a Namikaze Naruto.

El mundo se volvió _caos_, los sueños se volvieron _húmedos_, las mariposas se _apoderaron_ de su estómago y la garganta se le hizo una bola de estambre mutante: todos los síntomas que marcaron el primer año de bachillerato y lo convirtieron en un desagradable pudín de nuevas experiencias. Y la pieza faltante hizo _click_.

Desde el momento en que Naruto entró en el salón, agitado y escandaloso, se dió cuenta que él era la pieza que había faltado durante toda su vida y que había terminado en catástrofe total durante sus ocho vidas pasadas._ 'Le llaman alma gemela, zoquete' _le dijo su cerebro. _'Ew, eso es cursi' _respondió Sasuke.

A paso seguro, decidió acercarse al asiento de Naruto, donde el chico se encontraba tratando de resolver (fútilmente) unos problemas de matemáticas. Se paro, erguido, justo frente a él.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, con sus grandes ojos azules enmarcados por gafas, el ceño fruncido en concentración y una expresión de fastidio total. Sasuke, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un ligero temblor en el maxilar, abrió la boca para hablarle

No salió ningún sonido.

- Eh... ¿estás bien? – Naruto agitó su mano frente a la cara de Sasuke y observó como el chico se tornaba de mil y un colores distintos. No pudo suprimir una risotada.

Y Sasuke, en una mezcla de frustración y enfado, articuló la única palabra que le siempre le hizo sentirse familiar a esta persona.

- Idiota – dijo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿C-Cómo me dijiste? – gritó Naruto, furioso y Sasuke notó que no tenía marcas en las mejillas – Eres un... un... ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja _'Tan predecible, aún'_. Se sintió satisfactoriamente superior.

- Perdóname - dijo, con toda honestidad - pero es la única palabra con la cual pude asociarte.

_'Awww, mierda, eso salió mal'._

Naruto abandonó el salón indignado, sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada, dejando a Sasuke mirando su asiento vacío. _'¿Acaba de... ignorarme?'_

Bingo, Sasuke. Ahora si hablamos de karma.


	2. La Reina del Baile

**Título:** Mal Karma, Buen Karma  
**Género:** Crack/General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu. Lulz.  
**Words:** 1625.  
**Rated:** K por gay Sasuke gay y su puberta y obsena boca.  
**Tipo:** Series. (1/???).  
**Warning:** Spoilers, reincarnation!issues, lol, normalDorkyOOC!Sasuke, dorkyGLASSES!Naruto y **High School AUness.**  
**Comments: **¡Holas! Me he quedado realmente sorprendida por la buena recepción que ha recibido este fic, de verdad, no pensé que llamaría tanto la atención. Para los que estaban esperando acción SasuNaruSasu, bueno, este NO es su capítulo: Avanzaremos poco en ese asunto y más nos dedicaremos a examinar a Sasuke y su relación con el entorno que lo rodea (sí, saqué esa frase de una clase de educación sexual). Quiero avisar, también, que estaré publicando algunos extras cortos en la historia… estaría publicando un extra de Itachi en el manicomnio _(No, hijo. No uses esa palabra tan fea) _dentro de la semana. Ah, sobre la extraña actitud del padre de Sasuke… digamos que la autora se basó un poco en su vida personal para eso. Oops.

Y recuerden, lectores: No duden en apuntarme los errores o criticarme por medio de los reviews. Una crítica NO me destruye, me ayuda a mejorar. No teman en decirme 'omgomgomg u sux, l00saaah' porque no me voy a morir :D

* * *

**II**

- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme a donde estamos yendo? – Fugaku ignoró la pregunta de su hijo por un momento y siguió tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio – Vamos a recoger a Itachi, recuerda que hoy sale del sanatorio.

- ¿Y yo voy contigo por qué…? – Su padre parecía no querer prestarle atención y estaba empezando a irritarle. Oh dios, el hombre no se callaba.

- _Es viernes en la noche y las luces están bajas_ – cantaba, meneando la cabeza al compás de la música – _buscando un lugar al cual ir_…

_Esa canción_, pensó, _me suena horriblemente familiar_. Hizo fuerza mental para recordar el nombre.

- ¿… Estás cantando una canción de ABBA? – su padre asintió en señal de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo. Sasuke resistió apenas las ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra el panel del auto.

- _'La Reina del baile'_ – dijo e hinchó el pecho orgulloso – con está canción conquisté a tu madre.

- Oh, vaya… - se lo pensó un momento – No quiero saber.

- Fue en medio del verano, veinte años atrás – suspiró con ojos soñadores – la vi sola en la pista de baile y pensé: 'Hey, pero que nena más guapa'…

- Papá, de verdad no quiero saber – se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de frustración. Ah, si tan sólo Kakashi no lo hubiera plantado esa mañana.

- _Eres traviesa, tú los excitas…_- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Papá, te agradecería que dejaras de cantar esa canción – dijo, tratando de disimular su exasperación. Su padre sólo sonrió, divertido.

- Ah, pero Sasuke, la música realmente puede ayudarte en el arte del cortejo – Rayos. El hombre sabía algo.

'_¡No caigas Sasuke, es una trampa!'_

Afortunadamente Sasuke tenía una voluntad de piedra, la cual le permitió resistir _'La Reina del baile'_, _'Chiquitita', 'Cuando besé al profesor'_ y _'Dame Dame Dame'_ durante todo el camino y sin morir en el intento. Cuando llegaron al sanatorio tuvo la grata oportunidad de sentarse en una banca en el jardín y componerse. Se acopló tan bien al ambiente que una enfermera que pasaba por ahí le preguntó si ya se había tomado su medicina.

'_Deberías estar tú aquí, no tu hermano'_ le dijo su cabeza. Sasuke la ignoró con un ademán de la mano _'Nah, Itachi está mejor aquí. Apuesto a que ya tiene amigos'._ Iba a comenzar otra épica pelea consigo mismo cuando su padre irrumpió oportunamente y le preguntó si estaba listo para irse a casa.

- ¿Qué hay de Itachi? – No es que le preocupara… ¿es que no habían venido a buscarlo?

- Ah, Itachi… – Fugaku suspiró – Hablé con su médico; tanto él como Itachi estuvieron de acuerdo en que se quedara acá un tiempo más. No tengo idea de cómo se lo explicaré a tu madre.

- Con calma, padre. Estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá – Sasuke suprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. _'Justo como lo planeaba'_.

'_Estás demente.'_ La molesta voz en su cabeza parecía no querer dejarle en paz. Sasuke decidió ignorarla y siguió a su padre, quien le había adelantado el paso. El chico tenía este hábito de quedarse parado mirando la nada con una expresión de ausencia. A su padre le preocupaba a veces, pero su madre le explicaba que eran cosas de la edad. _'Sólo es una etapa, cariño. Cuando empiece a escribir poesía deprimente te darás cuenta'_. Oh, madre, si tan sólo supieras los tormentos de tu retoño. Sasuke suprimió una risita (y no tenía idea porque había empezado a reírse, pero su padre estaba mirándolo de forma extraña).

- ¿Es qué acaso no puedo reírme solo? – dijo, fastidiado. Su padre se encogió de hombros.

- Mientras sea una conducta sana, sí – respondió y comenzó a entonar otra canción de ABBA. Iba a ser largo el viaje a casa. No es que Sasuke odiase la música vieja, no, lo que odiaba era oír a su padre cantar. Era una tortura inmensa oír al hombre desentonar, desafinar y olvidar la letra de la canción o confundirla con otra melodía. Una total violación musical.

'_Aguanta un rato más, sólo un rato más.'_

Lo que empezó como un día decente, acabó en uno aún peor al llegar a casa. Al parecer su madre había decidido invitar a cenar a su tía, por lo que tendría a sus primos en casa. No es que no quisiera a su familia, pero había cierto familiar en especial que no soportaba. Ni siquiera en su vida pasada: el tipo era insoportable y tenía problemas psicológicos aún más profundos que los de Sasuke… digamos¿Qué clase de chico se obsesiona con la palabra _'pene'_?

Iba a seguir dedicando su tiempo a meditar, pero el llamado de su madre le interrumpió. Se preguntó cual era el afán de sus padres por torturarle.

- ¡Sasuke, baja a cenar! – Gritó – recuerda que tenemos invitados ¿No quieres hacer esperar a Sai, verdad?

'_No, exactamente lo contrario.' _Resignado, bajó las escaleras y se sentó a cenar con los demás. Su tía le saludó de manera afable y le preguntó como se encontraba. A su lado, Sai le clavaba la mirada fijamente.

- ¿Hum… Hola? – saludó, dudoso y alzó una ceja al ver a su primo sonreír. Rayos, pero que idiota más irritante.

- Ah, Hola Sasuke. Gusto en verte después de tanto tiempo – había algo en esa sonrisa que le hacía querer arrancársela de la cara – Había algo que quería preguntarte.

- Pues pregunta – Duh.

- Oí que trasladaron a un chico nuevo a tu clase – dijo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Es cierto eso?

- No que yo sepa – contestó, en modo automático. No teniendo ganas de seguirle en una conversación, se puso a armar un frente de batalla con el puré de patatas. Le traía recuerdos de su vida como comandante del ejército en… el siglo pasado._'Cu-Cu, Sasuke, cu-cu'_.

- Ah – dijo Sai, con un tono sospechoso de voz – ¿No te suena el nombre _Naruto_?

La impresión le hizo escupir la Coca-Cola.

- Sasuke, eso es de mala educación – le reprochó su madre. Sasuke le ofreció disculpas.

- Es un amigo mío – explicó Sai – es realmente bueno en Ciencias, de hecho, voy a pedirle que sea mi compañero en el próximo proyecto de Física.

- ¿No es el chico que mencionaste el otro día, cariño? – dijo su madre. ¿Es qué las mujeres nunca saben cuando quedarse calladas?

Sai sonrió de forma aún más maliciosa y Sasuke supo que se hallaba frente al enemigo: un enemigo demente y retorcido. _'Criatura del mal, no podrás derrotar el poder las almas gemelas'._ Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

'_¿Yo pensé eso?'_ le temblaba el ojo de puro asquito. _'Eeeeew, qué cursi'_.

Tenía que empezar con planes de cortejo lo más pronto posible, así que al día siguiente corrió a encontrarse con Kakashi. El hombre, sorprendentemente, siempre tenía tiempo libre para reunirse con Sasuke. Por lo que le había dado a entender, trabajaba como editor asistente en una editorial de novelas dirigidas al público femenino. Kakashi sabía de novelas románticas de toda calificación: desde 'G' hasta 'NC-17' y desde Harlequín hasta clásicos antiguos. Aunque no le gustase el concepto, Kakashi era la persona ideal para ayudarle.

- Así que encontraste a Naruto – dijo. Sasuke asintió – Y no te fue bien.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y asintió de nuevo.

- Tienes que ir lento, Sasuke. No puedes apurar las cosas – dijo, con un tono innaturalmente viejo – Si te lanzas enseguida lo vas a espantar, ahora si lo que buscas es _'eso otro'_…

- No te atrevas a decirme que lea _'El paraíso del Coqueteo'_ porque te juro que te mato – Si las miradas mataran, Kakashi estaría desangrándose en el piso.

- Eres un aburrido, Sasuke – hizo un puchero. Sasuke lo ignoró y Kakashi sacó un libro del estante más cercano –_'Orgullo y Prejuicio'_ es, entonces – Kakashi le ofreció el libro, decepcionado. Sasuke sonrió. Ya casi podía sentir el sabor de la victoria.

Desafortunadamente, al llegar a casa se quedó dormido y no tuvo oportunidad ninguna para leer el libro. Ni siquiera lo abrió. Así que, su confianza se había casi esfumado.

'_Tienes que ir lento, Sasuke'._

'_Ah, pero Sasuke, la música realmente puede ayudarte en el arte del cortejo'._

Tenía lo que necesitaba. Esta vez si lo haría bien, estaba dispuesto a ganar la guerra. Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre con una misión: ganar el corazón de Namikaze Naruto. Con la disposición de cumplir dicha misión, tomó aire y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a la mesa donde Naruto almorzaba. Una sensación familiar empezó a formarse en su pecho.

Se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Uchiha? - Naruto se ajustó las gafas y le examinó con la mirada, desconfiado. No se le había olvidado la experiencia del otro día. A Sasuke tampoco, por lo que tuvo extremo cuidado al abrir la boca.

_'Bien, que no cunda el pánico, tú eres el hombre. Eres el hombre, Sasuke'_

- ¿Te gusta ABBA? - Mierda, eso no salió bien. Totalmente iba a matar a su padre por meterle sus ideas raras en la cabeza. _'Piensa en Kakashi, piensa en Kakashi'._

Naruto le miró confundido y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó - Creo que no te oí bien...

- Ah, hum, lo siento - tomó aire y trató de venirse con algo mejor - Dije que si querías ser mi compañero en el proyecto de física.

Naruto frunció el ceño en afán de concentrarse y se rascó el mentón. ¡Parecía estar considerando la idea!

Sasuke sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas. _'Parezco una colegiala...'_, pensó._ 'Pudiste haberme engañado' _le respondió su cabeza. Sasuke bufó.

- Vale, pero prométeme que no me sacarás de mis casillas, Uchiha - Naruto sonrió. Las mariposas asesinas revolotearon salvajemente en el estómago de Sasuke. _'Quietas, chicas, quietas'._

- Esto... trataré - Naruto le dio las gracias y luego salió de la cafetería hecho un huracán. Iba tarde a una clase.

Sasuke sonrió, triunfante. _Eres el hombre, colegiala. _


	3. Cerca de ti

**Título:** Mal Karma, Buen Karma  
**Género:** Crack/General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu. Lulz.  
**Words:** 1768.  
**Rated:** K por gay Sasuke gay y su puberta y obsena boca.  
**Tipo:** Series. (3/???).  
**Warning:** Spoilers, reincarnation!issues, lol, normalDorkyOOC!Sasuke, dorkyGLASSES!Naruto y **High School AUness.**

**El texto cursivo entre comillas es un fragmento de la novela 'Orgullo y Prejuico' la cual NO me pertenece**, lolz. La canción que 'cantan' Sasuke y Sakura **es 'Close to you' de The** **Carpenters.** Este capítulo **NO** está beteado porque no estoy en mi ciudad y no sé si pueda acceder a este PC de nuevo, así que le pediré a mi beta que me lo beteara una vez que yo este de vuelta en mi ciudad y bla bla bla. Si está incoherente no me culpen: **LO ESCRIBI EN UN BUS!!!11 **(un viaje perro de diez horas; les juro que nunca más, carajo).

LOS EXTRAS YA VIENEN, lo juuuuuro 8D

* * *

**III**

_"La señora Bennet tocó la campanilla y se convocó a la señorita Elizabeth a la biblioteca._

_-Ven aquí, hija mía-exclamó su padre al verla aparecer- Te he mandado llamar por un asunto importante. Tengo entendido que el Señor Collins te ha hecho una proposición matrimonial ¿Es eso cierto?_

_Elizabeth respondió afirmativamente._

_-Muy bien y tú ¿has rechazado ese ofrecimiento?_

_-Así es, señor._

_-Muy bien, ahora llegamos a lo más importante. Tu madre insiste en que aceptes ¿No es así, señora Bennet?_

_-Así es, o de lo contrario…"_

Sasuke cerró el libro de forma abrupta al sentir que la puerta de su cuarto se abría de golpe. Alcanzó a ocultarlo bajo la almohada antes de recibir a una eufórica y agitada Sakura.

- Aquí estás – jadeó ella. Sasuke alzó las cejas en afán de sorpresa. Sakura lo miró como si fuera el animal de zoológico más rarito del universo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. Algo le decía que su visita no le iba a traer nada bueno.

- ¡No puedo creer que te guste Naruto! _–_ chilló Sakura, a punto de colapsar por la emoción _–_ ¡Eso es tan lindo!

- Cállate, Sakura _–_ respondió. Genial, ahora todo mundo y su abuela lo sabia _–_ ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Sai mencionó algo _–_ respondió alegre _–_ y tú sabes que es facilísimo hacerlo cantar.

Sasuke tembló y por un momento, sólo por un momento, sintió lástima por Sai. Mira que tener una novia tan malévola y manipuladora.

- Vale, vale – suspiró – así que Sai te lo cantó todo. _'Alguien ha visto demasiadas películas de mafiosos'._

- Sí, sí – asintió ella, con ojos increíblemente brillositos – ¿Y vas en serio?

Sakura se acomodó en la silla de la computadora, quedando justo frente a él, penetrándolo con su mirada de consejera-gurú-lo que sea. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

- Digo ¿sientes los síntomas? – prácticamente brillaba de felicidad. Quizás estaba consumiendo alguna droga.

_'Nah, todo lo que tenga estrógeno, y un par de senos, es así.'_

- ¿Síntomas? – Sasuke trató de hacer memoria. No tenía idea de que había caído víctima de alguna enfermedad.

- ¿No sientes como, unas cosquillitas graciosas cuando lo ves? – sugirió, insistente.

- No. Es más como mariposas mutantes y hambrientas tratando de escapar por mi esófago, pero, erh, sí – contestó. No estaba seguro si estaba describiéndolo bien. Al menos eso le indica la miradita de _'DUH'_ que estaba lanzándole Sakura. Como odiaba esa mirada. Le hacía sentirse casi tan estúpido como una niña de valle.

Distraído como estaba, no notó a Sakura apuntando el bulto bajo su almohada.

- ¡N-No toques eso! – le advirtió. Sakura lo golpeó la cabeza y rápidamente extrajo el libro, dejando la almohada hecha un lío en el proceso.

Sakura, boquiabierta, le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

- ¿_'Orgullo y Prejuicio'_? – exclamó - ¡Sasuke!

'_Rápido, inventa algo rápido, inútil.'_

Se quedó callado.

'_Tu mariconez no conoce límites, Sasuke'. _Su conciencia nunca fue mucho apoyo moral, de todos modos.

- ¡Pero que cosa más adorable eres! – chilló Sakura – ¿Estás intentando conectar con tu lado femenino, _campeón_?

Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

Sasuke suprimió un MASCULINO chillido de espanto.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, bruta! – tosió un poco y recobró su postura seria – Todo hombre de verdad tiene su lado sensible.

'_Grrr, pero que macho estás hecho'._ Sasuke ignoró la voz en su cabeza, una vez más, resistiendo apenas las ganas de jalarse el cabello y, masculinamente, chillarle un par de groserías.

- Mira, no tienes que buscar ayuda en los libros – lo regañó su amiga, con tono maternal – a veces pienso que tú y Sai son más similares de lo que ustedes creen.

- Carajo, NO – respondió, completamente espantado. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que aguantar los chistes sobre penes.

Sakura ignoró su respuesta y suspiró contenta. Por su cara, parecía estar en la nube nueve. (O muy drogada).

- ¡Sasuke está enamorado! – suspiró, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso panda asesino. Le aplastó la cabeza contra sus pechos.

Y luego, para horror de Sasuke, comenzó a _cantar_.

- _¿Por qué aparecen estrellas, cada vez que te veo?_ – canturreó¡Y una de _The Carpenters_, para peor! Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con ABBA y su padre. Sasuke luchó contra la súbita e imperiosa necesidad de estampar la cara contra el escritorio de la computadora. Últimamente _todos_ cantaban.

- _Como yo, quieren estar cerca de ti…_– siguió ella. Quizás su vida se había vuelto un musical y él no se había dado cuenta. Sí, eso debía ser, no hallaba otra explicación. Iba a seguir el juego, por si las dudas, pero si había una cosa que no iba a hacer, por ningún motivo, era bailar. Todo menos eso, era demasiado masculino para andar dando vueltas en malla o algo así. Para eso estaba Rock Lee, el hijo del maestro de educación física: ese niño tenía un amor natural por el Spandex.

- _¿Por qué aparecen pájaros, de repente, cuando te veo pasar…? _– respondió, dudoso. Sakura aplaudió enorgullecida.

- Esa es tu señal, Sasuke – adoptó el mismo tono de viejo sabio que usaba Kakashi para aconsejarlo – sólo debes esperar.

Decidió escucharla y hacerle caso. Después de todo, desde aquel fatídico día en el jardín de infantes, cuando ella le lanzó un camión de bomberos por la cabeza, siempre habían sido buenos amigos. Sakura era de confianza. Violenta, temperamental, brillosita y extraña, pero de confianza.

Así que, con Sakura a su lado, caminó confiado por los pasillos de la escuela buscando al objetivo de su épica y masculina misión. Y entonces la vio:

La señal, allí estaba. Casi podía escuchar las trompetas de la victoria.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí, pájaros de mierda! – gritaba Naruto, mientras intentaba deshacerse de los ofensores en cuestión. Sasuke suprimió un masculino chillido de emoción¡Era su oportunidad perfecta para ser el galante caballero de armadura dorada!

'_Deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión, sobretodo ese dibujo animado de los caballeros esos. Hace que dude de tu virilidad.'_

'_Shush, Sush', _respondió Sasuke.

Miró a Sakura, en búsqueda de su sabia aprobación femenina. Ella asintió en silencio, con los ojos totalmente serios. Con cautela y galantería, se aproximó a la escena del crimen.

- ¡Deja, yo te ayudo! – gritó. Agitó su morral para ahuyentar a los pajarracos y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ridículo que debía verse en aquel momento. Dejo el pensamiento de lado un rato, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para avanzar en su misión. Un Uchiha es capaz de todo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. _'Hincha el pecho, Sasuke'._

Estaba dispuesto a, incluso, dejar su falsa imagen de persona cuerda y normal, por un rato. _'Estúpidas reencarnaciones'_, pensó.

- ¡Uchiha, cuidado! – oyó a Naruto gritar. Se volteó, totalmente desprevenido, para atender a su llamado. Un cuervo del mal le picoteó el ojo izquierdo. Las estrellitas y los elefantes rosados empezaron a bailar alegremente a su alrededor.

Por un momento todo fue colorinche.

- Y así fue como acabamos aquí – le dijo Naruto a la enfermera, sin soltar la bolsa de hielo que tenía puesta sobre la nariz. Sasuke lo miró con su único ojo (un ojo muy infeliz) bueno y visible, y gruñó. Shizune, la enfermera, soltó una carcajada alegre.

- Quien diría que serían tan fácilmente derrotados por una banda de pajarracos, chiquillos – dijo, en son de mofa.

Sasuke gruñó aún más y con más ganas. Naruto soltó una risita y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la mejilla.

Todo se volvió rosa.

- Erh, señorita Shizune, Sasuke no parece estar bien – dijo Naruto, con tono preocupado – Está rojo, rojo, rojo. Así como un tomate.

Shizune le echó un vistazo a Sasuke. Luego a Naruto. Luego a la mano.

- Bah, sobrevivirá – dijo, un tanto pícara – Ya pueden irse, niños.

Naruto agarró la mano de Sasuke y con la otra se despidió de Shizune. El pobre chico sintió que iba a morirse en cualquier momento: tuerto y con orgullo macho herido y todo. Una vez afuera, Naruto suspiró relajado.

- Uchiha, lamento que por mi culpa terminases como un pirata tuerto – se disculpó. Sasuke iba a contestarle que no era nada y que, al contrario, le servía para recordar viejos tiempos, sus días dorados como un glorioso pirata y demás sandeces. _'A ti ya se te zafó algo'._

¿Es qué su conciencia no se callaba nunca?

- No es nada, Namikaze – se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a la cosa – sobreviviré, de verdad.

- ¡Que bien, porque tenemos que hacer el proyecto de física! – exclamó Naruto, emocionado. Sasuke se auto-abofeteó mentalmente: lo había olvidado por completo.

- Te espero en mi casa, Sasuke – Naruto esbozó una gran y enorme sonrisa, de esas sonrisas cegadoras que te dejan hecho pudín en el suelo, y se marchó. El, infeliz, ojo bueno de Sasuke brilló de pura emoción.

¡Las mariposas asesinas mutantes estaban tratando de abrirse paso por su estómago!

Tan ocupado estaba combatiendo a aquellos entes malignos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura llegó a su lado. Bueno, hasta que ella decidió punzarle el ojo parchado.

- Deja, Sakura. Trato de combatirlas – susurró Sasuke.

- ¿A quiénes? – preguntó Sakura, adorablemente confundida.

- Las mariposas asesinas – contestó. Su amiga sonrió con algo de lástima y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Le hizo sentir como un perrito.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? – ahí estaba de vuelta, la malvada voz sabia. Sakura apuntó su ojo parchado – En algunas culturas _eso _es una declaración de amor incondicional.

Sasuke sonrió de forma boba. ¡Estaba cada vez más cerca!

Viéndolo tan soso y feliz, Sakura no tuvo el corazón para decirle que sólo bromeaba y que había sacado eso de un manga.


End file.
